1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for eliminating motion artifacts in a bio signal that represents heart performance using a personalized bio signal pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a heart rate is measured based on analysis of bio signals of a person being tested. Bio signals of the heart are current or voltage signals generated by neurons or muscle cells, and the heart rate is generally measured from electrocardiogram (ECG) signals. The ECG signals are cardiac action potential waveforms. Electrical conduction occurs due to ions within a living body and electrons in a measuring system, and thus surface electrodes that are to be attached to a body of a person being tested are used. The surface electrodes measure an electric potential generated due to actions of many cells dispersed around the electrodes.
The heart rate may be measured by extracting peaks of an R-wave in the ECG waveform, measuring a period between the peaks, and calculating the heart rate within a predetermined time period from a result of the measuring. For example, the heart rate may be measured as a rate per minute (beats/min (BPM)), and typically falls within a range of about 60 to 100 beats/min (BPM) in a normal ECG.